


No Stone Unturned

by QuillerQueen



Series: Greek Mythology AUs [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Medusa AU, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: Prompt 47 of OQ Prompt Party 2020: Perseus and Medusa Greek Myth AU.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Outlaw Queen
Series: Greek Mythology AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	No Stone Unturned

####  ****

####  **Prologue**

_The story has been told countless times._

_They call me woman. I was one, once. They called me beautiful, and—not much else._

_They call me monster. Hideous. Deadly. They call me repulsive, and they call me evil. They don’t call him that—him, whose actions were every bit deserving of condemnation; him, whose actions led to this; him, whose actions went unpunished—they don’t call him evil. In the world of men, all the rage, all the scorn, and all the hate—they’re reserved for me._

_They call me Medusa, and claim to tell my story._

_My true name hasn’t been spoken in decades._


End file.
